A Stark on Bourbon Street
by HaloStarSJ
Summary: Stark Enterprises wants to expand into the South and when her father is ill and her older brother is occupied elsewhere Sansa Stark has to fly to New Orleans to represent the company's interests. On the five hour flight she meets a young, frightened boy who appears to be all alone and her heart goes out to him. Modern human AU.


_Disclaimer : Game of Thrones, The Vampire Diaries and The Originals still have not come into our possession. A fact which continues to bum us out._

 **A Stark on Bourbon Street**

Sansa Stark was one of the first people to board the plane and she took her window seat with a bit of a sigh. It was going to be a long week. The five-hour flight wouldn't be too bad but once she landed she would have the Lannisters to contend with. The business proposition her father had worked out was a good one, but he had warned her not to expect Tywin Lannister to just accept it.

Unfortunately, due to Ned Stark's failing health and a business deal elsewhere that required Robb's attention, Sansa was left to deal with the Lannister patriarch alone. A prospect that quietly terrified her, though her father had assured her that if the lawyer she was going to meet the next day was even half as good as his reputation than she should be fine.

Sansa closed her eyes briefly, taking a deep, steadying breath, and when she opened them again it was to see the flight attendant ushering a child into the seat next to her and she bit back a sigh.

Lovely.

The child looked barely into the double digits and Sansa could only hope he would be well behaved. "Would you like the window seat?" she asked, noticing the child glancing quickly at her before looking away and thinking of her own two younger brothers.

"N-no," the child whispered, darting a look toward the window and swallowing, his voice trembling a little.

"Are you alone?" Sansa asked, frowning a bit, realizing the poor kid looked a bit terrified, even though he was obviously trying to hide his fear.

"No," the kid said quickly, looking even more frightened at her question and Sansa sighed, reflecting that she was a stranger and that probably hadn't been a question most likely to put him at ease.

"Well, if you change your mind let me know," she said, softening her voice some and smiling at him. "Have you flown before?"

The child bit his lip, shaking his head as the plane started to head down the runway and gasping, his fingers clenching into the armrests, his eyes wide.

"It's going to be okay," Sansa told him as the plane bounced and jumped and the child let out a little yelp as they lifted off.

"E-Elijah!" he called, tears pricking his eyes even as he clearly tried not to cry.

"Don't worry. It's going to even out soon. Is Elijah waiting for you?" Sansa asked, repeating the name he had said, hoping to distract him.

"Yes," the boy whispered, blushing, a tear that he quickly brushed away rolling down his cheek. "He and Nik live in New Orleans. I'm going to visit them for the summer. They're my brothers."

"I have three brothers and a sister. Plus a cousin who has lived with us most of his life and might as well be another brother," Sansa said, smiling. "My name is Sansa Stark."

"I'm Henrik," the boy said after a moment, not offering his last name and Sansa nodded, not pushing. She wouldn't necessarily want her younger siblings to give their full names to strangers on planes either. "I have a bunch of brothers and sisters."

"We have that in common then." Sansa smiled, pulling her book from her carry-on bag and settling in to read now that the plane was flying smoothly, and the child seemed calmer. "The flight will be over before you know it, Henrik. Just sit back and enjoy."

"What are you reading?" Henrik asked curiously, attempting to see the cover of her book without looking out the window.

" _Harry Potter and the Cursed Child_ ," Sansa answered, moving the cover so he could see. "Do you like to read?"

"Yes," Henrik answered softly, looking a little timid at the admission, like he was used to being made fun of and Sansa felt a pang, reflecting with some measure of shame that when she had been in school she might have been one of the people making fun of him. " _The Cursed Child_ isn't as good as the other ones."

"Really? I always really liked the others," Sansa said, sighing a bit and looking out the window, Henrik automatically following her gaze and gulping, his breaths coming faster and more erratically and his hands trembling.

"You okay?" Sansa questioned, concerned.

"I d-don't think I like h-heights," Henrik confessed, stuttering a little and blushing a deep red.

"I was scared my first flight too," Sansa told him, closing the curtains over the window. "There. Out of sight out of mind. Would you like to hear about my family?" she asked, casting her mind about for a distraction.

"Okay," Henrik said, rubbing his eyes, his cheeks still red.

"Well, let's see," Sansa started. "There's my older brother Robb… he's going to take over my family's business one day. My cousin Jon is in the military, serving his country. And my younger sister Arya is a tomboy through and through. She would love to follow in Jon's footsteps." Sansa laughed a bit, shaking her head. "Arya and I never got along as kids. I liked dolls and she liked toy soldiers. It was like we were from different planets. My brother Bran – short for Brandon – is around your age, I think."

"I'm ten," Henrik volunteered, his eyes intent and curious.

"Exactly your age then," Sansa said, smiling. "He loves to climb things. Whatever he can. Things most people wouldn't even think to climb. And my brother Rickon is the baby of the family. He's only six and he has Legos all over his room. He loves to build things."

"Almost as many people as my family," Henrik said, grinning. "We beat you."

"How many are in your family then?" Sansa asked, amused.

"Well, I'm the youngest." Henrik frowned, obviously a bit disgruntled at that fact. "Rebekah is eighteen though and she's going to start college next month. Kol is a year older than her and he's traveling around Europe. Nik moved with Elijah when he was a teenager and they live in New Orleans now. Nik paints and Elijah is a lawyer. Then there's Finn and Freya. Finn is boring, and Freya works for my dad's company."

"Why is Finn boring?" Sansa asked, laughing a little.

Henrik shrugged. "Nik and Elijah say he's a bore."

"Well okay then," Sansa said, chuckling. "What's your dad's company?"

Henrik shrugged again, looking away. "I dunno. It's an import/export business." He said the words carefully and shrugged again. "I don't really know much about it."

"Well… my family sells winter items," Sansa told him. "Coats, hats, scarves, gloves. Even skis and snow boards and snowmobiles." Her father wanted to branch the company out even further, hopefully into the South too. Which was why they needed this deal with the Lannisters to go smoothly. The Lannisters had a monopoly on a significant portion of the South. "Winter is coming," Sansa said, automatically quoting her father.

"I guess. In like… five months," Henrik said, confused.

"It's just my family's saying," Sansa told him, chuckling. "My mother thinks it's strange too. Have you ever heard of Stark Enterprises?"

"Not really. Sorry," Henrik said, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Nothing to be sorry about," Sansa assured him. "Why don't you try to sleep?"

"I don't want to sleep," Henrik protested even as his eyes grew heavy and Sansa only smiled, shaking her head some as the boy's breathing evened out and opening up her book.

* * *

" _Folks, we have begun our descent to New Orleans,"_ the pilot's voice announced over the intercom, startling Henrik into alertness. _"We'll be at the gate in about twenty minutes."_

"You've slept most of the flight," Sansa told the young boy. "I finished my book. You were right about it."

"Told you," Henrik said, his voice a little gravelly with sleep. "Is the landing going to be like when the plane took off?" he asked, worry in his voice.

"It may be a little bumpy, but it will be over quickly," Sansa assured him, and he bit his lip. "You are alone on the flight, aren't you?" she asked softly, remembering how he had said he wasn't but having the evidence of the last five hours to say he had lied.

Henrik looked away, a little scared. "My brothers are waiting for me," he said after a moment.

"It's okay. It's smart not to let strangers think you're by yourself," Sansa told him, wanting to pat his arm to reassure him but not sure how the contact would be received. "And it's okay to be scared."

"My dad says fear is a weakness," Henrik muttered, still not meeting her eyes. "He says men have to be strong."

"Well, you're just a kid," Sansa told him, not liking the sound of the boy's father. "What do your brothers say about being scared?"

Henrik glanced quickly at Sansa then before looking down at his lap. "Elijah says it's natural and nothing to be ashamed of," he admitted quietly. "Elijah is the best person to have around when you're scared too. Even Nik thinks so."

"I agree with Elijah," Sansa said, nodding. "It sounds like Nik does too."

"Nik doesn't like it when people know he's afraid," Henrik said, gripping his chairs armrests tightly as the plane descended.

"Most people don't," Sansa agreed. "I think it's just human nature." The plane touched the ground and bounced up again, doing that a couple times before staying on the ground and coasting down the runway.

"We made it!" Henrik exclaimed happily, his face a little pale but otherwise eager. "I wonder if Nik and Elijah are here yet," he said, trying to peer through the curtains now that they were no longer high up, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

Sansa laughed at his change in demeanor and shook her head. "I'm sure they are. Would you like me to walk with you until you find them?" she asked, not wanting him to be alone.

"Then you could meet them," Henrik said, beaming.

"I'd like that," Sansa remarked, nodding, feeling curious about the older brothers Henrik seemed to adore.

* * *

Henrik lugged his suitcase through the crowds of people, looking around anxiously. Beside him Sansa was looking too, and Henrik found himself wondering if she was meeting someone. She hadn't said.

"Little brother!" a voice called, and Henrik felt a wide grin form on his face, instantly recognizing the voice.

"Nik!" he yelled happily, spotting him and charging toward him enthusiastically, laughing as Nik picked him up and spun him around, heedless of the people surrounding them. "Where's Elijah?" he asked breathlessly once he was set back on his feet.

"Around here somewhere," Nik drawled. "We weren't sure exactly where you would come out from. The old workaholic even took the day off for you though," he said, ruffling Henrik's hair.

"Nik, this is Sansa Stark," Henrik said, suddenly remembering the red-haired woman and turning to her. "Sansa, this is my brother Nik."

"Hello, Nik," Sansa said, smiling and holding out her hand.

"Call me Klaus," Nik said, shaking her hand. "It's Niklaus actually," he said, quickly noticing Sansa's confused expression. "My younger siblings shorten it to Nik but in general I prefer Klaus."

"Ah," Sansa said, nodding. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Klaus."

"I hope Henrik wasn't too much trouble," Nik said, smirking a bit. "He can be an irritating sort."

"Hey!" Henrik objected, and Nik laughed, winking at him and nodding at something over Sansa's shoulder. "Look who it is."

"Elijah!" Henrik yelled, looking where Nik gestured, and taking off into their older brother's arms as Sansa laughed. "Elijah, come meet Sansa Stark," he said eagerly. "Sansa, this is my other brother, Elijah."

"Charmed," Elijah said, shaking Sansa's hand. "Elijah Mikaelson. Did my brother say Stark?"

"He did," Sansa confirmed. "Of Stark Enterprises. Have you heard of it?"

"I have," Elijah allowed, his lips quirking into a small smile. "How did you and my brother become acquainted?"

"We were seated next to each other on the flight," Sansa explained, glancing at Henrik with a smile.

"And how was your first ever flight?" Nik asked then, raising a brow.

"It was… bumpy…" Henrik said, feeling his smile slip a bit.

"There were clear skies," Nik objected even as Elijah studied him, and Henrik shifted uncomfortably, not wanting to admit how scared he had been and that he had even cried a little.

"It was windy up there. More so than usual," Sansa said softly, coming to his rescue, and Henrik felt a rush of relief.

"I see," Elijah murmured, squeezing his shoulder. "Well, Ms. Stark, it was a pleasure to meet you," he said, letting it go, and Henrik leaned against him as he spoke, soaking in his reassuring presence. "It's a relief to know Henrik had someone looking out for him."

"It was a pleasure. He helped settle my mind," Sansa said, shaking his hand again. "I enjoyed meeting all of you. Maybe I'll see you again before I leave town in a week."

"Perhaps." Elijah chuckled, amused at something and Henrik detached from him to step forward and hug Sansa, startling her some.

"Bye," he said, whispering. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Sansa returned softly, hugging him back after a moment. "Goodbye, Henrik," she said once he stepped back against Elijah.

"You ready then, little brother?" Nik asked.

Henrik nodded, eager to get to the compound. "Have a good business trip, Sansa," he called as Nik threw an arm around him.

"Yes, do. And thank you again," Elijah murmured, and Sansa nodded, gathering her bags.

* * *

Sansa watched the three Mikaelsons go, feeling suddenly lonely and missing her own siblings. Once they were out of sight she headed to the car rental area, shaking her head. She would only be gone for a week. It was hardly the end of the world.

She had the rest of the day to get settled into her hotel but starting in the morning she would be far too busy to be lonely.

For now, though… hotel, a meal and a shower. Then she would go over the proposition her father had given her one more time before going to bed.

* * *

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" Henrik asked as he climbed into bed.

"I have a brunch meeting with a client but after that I'm all yours," Elijah answered, sitting on the edge of his youngest brother's bed.

"You don't have to tuck me in, 'Lijah," Henrik said, yawning, the shortened version of his older brother's name slipping out now that it was only Elijah to hear it.

"Indulge me," Elijah said lightly, pulling the covers up over Henrik's chest despite the ten-year old's protestations, aware that Henrik didn't really mind. "I don't see you often. Forgive me for taking the moments where I can get them."

"Did you like Sansa?" Henrik asked, yawning again.

"She seemed very nice," Elijah answered. "Did you like her?"

"Yes. She was nice to me," Henrik said, nodding.

"When you were scared?" Elijah asked gently, and Henrik nodded, blushing a little. "She does seem like she would be very soothing," Elijah said, squeezing Henrik's shoulder reassuringly.

"She's not as good as you," Henrik whispered, sitting up to hug him and Elijah chuckled, rubbing his back. "She said she agreed with you and not Father about fear not being a weakness," Henrik said, his voice a little muffled as he pressed his face against Elijah's chest.

"Wise woman," Elijah murmured, smiling a bit.

"I cried," Henrik admitted, still hiding his face, his voice barely audible. "I tried not to, but I couldn't help it."

"That's okay," Elijah assured him, cupping the back of his neck soothingly and Henrik sighed, some of his tenseness leaving him.

"Promise?"

"You have my word," Elijah said solemnly. "Now get some sleep, brother. Niklaus and I won't be far if you need us."

"'Kay. Night, 'Lijah," Henrik whispered, allowing Elijah to lower him back to his pillow, his eyes closing.

* * *

Sansa sat at a table in the café where she was scheduled to meet the lawyer from the NOLA branch of the firm that represented Stark Enterprises. They had a decent amount to go over before the Lannister meeting the next day and Sansa was a little nervous.

Sansa ran a hand through her hair, again remembering how good the firm had claimed the NOLA lawyer was and hoping they were right.

"Good morning, Ms. Stark," a familiar voice said.

"Elijah," Sansa said, surprised, as Henrik's older brother slipped into the chair across from her. "What are you doing here?"

"Apologies. I should have said something yesterday, but I had given my brothers my word that I wouldn't work. My firm, Narducci and Plec, represents Stark Enterprises," Elijah said smoothly, smiling apologetically.

"You're an attorney," Sansa said in dawning realization. "Henrik told me that, but it didn't even occur to me that you might be my contact here. It's a small world."

"Indeed," Elijah agreed, smiling.

"What are the chances?" Sansa asked, laughing a bit. "How's Henrik? I'm sure you guys had a lot of catching up to do."

"Yes, it is good to see him again," Elijah remarked. "He told me you helped him when he was scared. I am in your debt."

"Ah. I'm glad he told you. He called for you while he slept," Sansa said softly. "I don't think he liked flying."

"I got that impression as well," Elijah allowed. He and Niklaus hadn't wanted Henrik to have to fly to them alone but Mikael had put his foot down, claiming ten was far too old to have to be 'babied' and that Henrik would be fine. "Shall we get to business?" he asked, pushing his father from his thoughts.

"Yes. Have you ever dealt with the Lannisters?" Sansa asked, going into work mode.

"Narducci and Plec has never represented them but we have had dealings, most notably with Tyrion Lannister. However, I'm afraid I cannot discuss the details of those cases," Elijah said, removing several files from his briefcase as he spoke.

* * *

"Satisfied, Ms. Stark?" Elijah asked two hours later, leaning back and taking a drink from his now cold coffee, his eyes gleaming with the challenge of the business proposition Ned Stark had prepared, and the game plan they had hammered out.

"I am, Mr. Mikaelson," Sansa answered. "But please, call me Sansa. Ms. Stark makes me feel old."

"Sansa," Elijah said agreeably. "And as you spent five hours on a plane with my brother you can safely call me Elijah."

"Okay. Thank you, Elijah," Sansa returned, chuckling.

"Speaking of, I know Henrik would be delighted if you would come for dinner tonight," Elijah offered, suspecting Sansa didn't know anyone in New Orleans and knowing Henrik would, in fact, be delighted to see her again.

"That sounds nice," Sansa said, a little taken aback, a slow smile spreading on her face. "I wouldn't mind seeing him again either. He seems like a good kid."

"Shall we say seven o'clock?" Elijah asked lightly.

"Seven it is," Sansa agreed, nodding.

"Henrik will be pleased." Elijah smiled, removing one of his business cards and writing the address of his family compound on the back and handing it to her.

* * *

"What's the lawyer like?" Ned Stark asked, his voice over the phone sounding a little strained, though he claimed it was a good day and that he felt a little better.

"I like him," Sansa answered. "I think he's a good one."

"Will he be a match for the Lannisters?" Ned asked, coughing a bit.

"I think so," Sansa said, nodding though she knew her father couldn't see it. "I have full confidence in him."

"That's good," Ned said. "Your brother is having a bit of trouble with the Greyjoys. They're being difficult. They apparently want to expand into our territory but don't want to give anything in return.

"I never liked the Greyjoys," Sansa mumbled and on the other end of the phone Ned chuckled.

"I know, honey. Maybe I'll hire Mr. Mikaelson to help with the Greyjoys too. It would require some travel of course but if he handles the Lannisters as competently as you think he will than the Greyjoys should be a piece of cake."

"I'll bring it up to him tomorrow," Sansa said. "If the meeting does go as well as I hope."

"I'll leave that up to your discretion," Ned answered, coughing again.

"Are you sure you're okay, Daddy?" Sansa asked worriedly.

"Positive, sweetheart," Ned answered. "Don't worry about me. I'll let you go now, I know you have a big day tomorrow. I love you."

"Love you too, Dad," Sansa said softly, sighing a bit.

* * *

"Are we entertaining tonight, brother?" Klaus drawled, leaning in the doorway and watching as Elijah moved with ease around the kitchen.

"I took the liberty of inviting Henrik's new friend Sansa to dinner tonight," Elijah told him.

"She turned out to be your client after all then?" Klaus asked, eyebrows raised. "I wondered when she mentioned Stark Enterprises."

"Yes, that was a helpful clue," Elijah said, smiling faintly at his brother and Klaus rolled his eyes, amused.

"Have you told Henrik yet?"

"I thought I would let Sansa's arrival surprise him," Elijah said. "And speaking of surprises," he added, turning to look fully at Klaus. "I was thinking I would accompany Henrik home at the end of the summer and I was hopeful that you would come too."

"Home? To Mystic Falls?" Klaus asked, paling a little.

"Yes. Apparently, Henrik had some difficulty on the flight here," Elijah said carefully. "He was lucky, however, to have someone like Sansa who was willing and able to ease him through it but there is no guarantee he will be that lucky on the return flight. I believe he may benefit from our presence."

"I doubt Father and Mother wish to see me," Klaus remarked, hurt swimming in his eyes, all too obvious to Elijah and he stepped forward, for the moment abandoning the food in favor of squeezing the back of Klaus's neck, the gesture familiar and comforting.

"I would put money on the fact, however, that Rebekah and Freya and even Kol would like very much to see you," he said softly. "And as I've kept up the rent of our old apartment we can stay there instead of under Mother and Father's roof."

"You kept up the rent for an apartment that no one is living in?" Klaus asked, quirking a brow and trying not to sag in relief even as he knew that Elijah would see right through his attempt.

"Rebekah and Kol use it from time to time. I believe mostly to throw parties in under the mistaken delusion that I am unaware," Elijah said lightly, and Klaus snorted in amusement.

"And yet you allow them to get away with it," he pointed out, smirking.

"If they're going to engage in the party life I would rather they have a safe location to do it in," Elijah acknowledged.

Klaus shook his head with amused affection. "All right, big brother, if it will make you happy than I'm in."

* * *

"You know I'm going to win, right?" Henrik asked, grinning, his eyes on the top half of the screen where his character was in first place. "I play this game a lot."

"All part of my strategy, little brother," Klaus scoffed as on the bottom half of the screen he ran into a wall and ricocheted down a ravine.

"Right." Henrik laughed, his eyes bright. "Awesome strategy."

"I'm lulling you into a false sense of security!" Klaus insisted.

"I think I'm lulled," Henrik teased, smirking at his big brother as he won.

"And just you wait," Klaus said, mock glaring. "Next game, when you're over confident, I'll take you entirely by surprise."

"Uh huh." Henrik grinned. "What's for dinner?" he asked, his stomach rumbling. "Elijah kicked me out of the kitchen when I tried to go in there."

"When he cooks Elijah gets territorial," Klaus commented, rolling his eyes lightly. "It's some sort of pasta thing, I believe. Best just to let him do his thing. We have time for another round if you're up for the challenge…"

"Bring it!" Henrik laughed again, picking up his controller and starting the next round.

* * *

Sansa walked into the courtyard of the Mikaelson compound, her mouth open, reflecting that Elijah and Klaus must do pretty well for themselves. The Stark home was large too but that was in large part due to her parents' success. So far as she knew Elijah and Klaus were on their own.

Impressive.

Lifting her hand, she rang the doorbell, only waiting a moment before Elijah himself answered. "Good evening," he said, offering Sansa a smile. "Do come in."

"Thank you," Sansa said, smiling back and following him through a couple different hallways and entering a room where Henrik and Klaus appeared to be playing a video game.

"Sansa!" Henrik exclaimed, dropping his control and rushing to hug her and Sansa laughed, a little touched at the enthusiastic welcome.

"Hey, little man," she said, ruffling his hair.

"Aha!" Klaus exclaimed, also jumping to his feet. "That was a clear forfeit! That means I won this one! My strategy worked!"

"I assume you were winning?" Sansa asked as Henrik blushed some at his own eagerness to get to Sansa.

"That's okay. Nik knows I won," he said, sticking his tongue out at Klaus.

"Elijah, back me up! He clearly forfeited!" Klaus said, appealing to his older brother playfully.

"I do hope you're ready to eat, Sansa," Elijah said, smirking faintly and blatantly ignoring Klaus.

"Yes," Sansa said, laughing and turning to follow the eldest Mikaelson when he stepped from the room, Klaus and Henrik following her.

* * *

"So, Sansa," Klaus said once they were all seated and served. "You wouldn't happen to be related to a Catelyn Stark, would you?"

"Yes. My mother," Sansa said, surprised. "Do you know her?"

"We met a few times. I had an exhibit last year. She was very generous," Klaus told her, smiling. "Even bought a couple pieces."

"Wow. It really is a small world," Sansa commented, her brows raised. "Henrik did say you painted but once again I didn't piece it together. She hung them up in our family room, by the way. She loves them. You're very talented, Klaus. Even my dad thinks so and he's not much into art."

"Yes, Niklaus is quite skilled. He has every reason to be proud," Elijah agreed, meeting his brother's eyes and Klaus smiled faintly, more pleased than he would say.

"He's the best painter," Henrik added, beaming.

"In all your extensive experience." Klaus smirked, nudging Henrik. "My brothers are a bit biased," he added, winking at Sansa.

"I have no reason to be biased," Sansa said, raising her brows.

"You're too kind," Klaus said politely, smiling at Sansa.

* * *

"Sansa, do you think you can beat me in my racing game?" Henrik asked, grinning, once the food was cleared away.

"Doubtful." Sansa laughed, amused. "I was never that good at video games. My sister could probably give you a run for your money."

"The one who like toy soldiers?" Henrik asked, tilting his head.

"That's the one," Sansa agreed. "Me though… I think I would probably lose horribly."

"Just like Nik!" Henrik said, grinning devilishly.

"Watch it, little brother," Klaus drawled, playfully shoving the ten-year-old, making him laugh.

"Please, play with me, Sansa?" Henrik asked, turning a pleading expression on the red-haired woman and Sansa laughed.

"Very well," she said, sighing a bit and smiling.

* * *

"It appears you exhausted him," Elijah murmured to Sansa, looking down at Henrik with a fond smile. The boy was fast asleep, sprawled over the couch with his head in Elijah's lap and his feet in Klaus's, the game controller still clutched in his hands.

"It appears so," Sansa agreed softly, chuckling. "He seemed to very much enjoy winning. "Makes me miss Bran and Rickon."

"Your kids?" Klaus asked, looking at her curiously.

"Younger brothers," Sansa said, a little taken aback. "Do I look like I'm old enough for kids?" she asked, mildly horrified.

"Perhaps young ones," Klaus soothed, smirking lightly in amusement and Sansa laughed a bit.

"Bran is Henrik's age," she offered. "I think they would get along."

"Henrik gets along well with most people if given half a chance," Klaus murmured.

"You're good with Henrik," Elijah commented, brushing a strand of hair back from his youngest brother's forehead as he spoke.

"I was drafted into babysitting my younger siblings more often than I liked," Sansa admitted wryly. "I suppose you both probably know that feeling."

"Elijah always babysits everyone," Klaus drawled, smirking at his brother.

Sansa smiled, suddenly remembering how Henrik had said Klaus was a teenager when he moved in with Elijah. There was a story there, she suspected, though she knew it wasn't her place to ask. "Well, it's getting late," she said after a moment, keeping her voice low in deference to the sleeping Henrik. "And I have a meeting with my company's lawyer early tomorrow."

"And I have a client meeting tomorrow," Elijah offered smoothly, and Sansa laughed.

"Thank you for the pleasant evening. I would have just stayed locked up in my hotel room," she admitted, smiling gratefully as she got to her feet.

"We can't have that," Elijah said lightly as Klaus got up too, carefully moving Henrik's feet to the couch cushion.

"I'll show you out," Klaus murmured. "Since Elijah has a lap full of Henrik."

"Speaking of, tell him I said bye? And I enjoyed playing games with him?" Sansa asked.

"Certainly," Elijah agreed. "Good night, Sansa."

"Night," Sansa responded, following Klaus from the room. "Have a good evening, Klaus," she said once they reached the door.

"And you," Klaus answered, nodding. "Good luck with your meeting tomorrow. I hope you know you have the best lawyer New Orleans has to offer."

"I'm sure I do," Sansa agreed, smiling.

"Good night, Sansa Stark," Klaus said, his voice soft in the darkness.

* * *

"You were brilliant," Sansa gushed, her eyes sparkling, as she and Elijah left Tywin Lannister's offices, stopping by her rental car. "The look on Jaime Lannister's face when you countered his 'offer'," she said, laughing at the memory.

"My pleasure," Elijah remarked. "It was rather satisfying."

"Would you care for lunch?" Sansa asked, tossing her bag into the backseat as she spoke. "I'd like to talk to you about another job."

"Lunch would be lovely," Elijah answered politely. "I'll follow you."

"Actually…" Sansa smiled ruefully. "I don't really know the city. Do you know of a good place?"

"Follow me," Elijah said with a small smile.

* * *

"Do you know anything about Greyjoy Corporation?" Sansa asked once they had been seated and had their food.

"Where Stark Enterprises sells winter items, Greyjoy Corporation sells the ocean life style," Elijah answered promptly. "Boats, water skis, and the like. The Greyjoys also own several islands in the West."

"My older brother Robb is there now, trying to make a deal," Sansa said, nodding. "Balon Greyjoy has been selling Stark items. Stealing and selling, actually. Despite that my father is willing to forgive if they agree to certain terms. Namely, a small merger."

"Very generous," Elijah remarked, intrigued.

"Too generous," Sansa said, sighing. "But that's my father for you. We… Stark Enterprises… would like you to represent our interests beyond New Orleans. Starting with the Greyjoy merger. Is that something that would appeal to you? It would require travel, of course… and I know Henrik is with you for the summer… but it can hold off for a while. Give you time to think it over and prepare if you agree."

"When do you need my answer?" Elijah asked thoughtfully.

"I'm in town for another two weeks. I would like to be able to take the answer home to my father," Sansa told him, trying not to bite her lip. This was her first time making such an offer to anyone; Robb or her father normally handled these things, and her heart was pounding in her chest.

"You'll have my answer by then," Elijah assured her, unable to deny to himself that the proposition was tempting. There were other factors though, namely his brother to consider and he would have to mull it over.

"If you accept you would probably spend some time in Winterfell," Sansa told him. "You could even invite your family. We have half wolf pups. Wolves are the Stark family mascot, you could say. I'm sure Henrik would love them."

"Well, Henrik is quite taken with you," Elijah said, his lips quirking in a small smile. "And as such I'm certain he would be eager to see your home and meet your siblings but, that aside, he is terrified of wolves. Since he was quite young."

"Oh. No wolves then," Sansa said quickly, chuckling.

"And I'm afraid if he ever finds out I told you his secret he will be most displeased," Elijah added, his eyes twinkling.

"Not a word from me," Sansa said immediately, smiling.

* * *

"So, are you going to take the job?" Klaus asked as he poured Elijah and himself some bourbon.

"I'm uncertain," Elijah confessed, accepting the offered drink. "As you're no longer a minor the travel wouldn't actually be a problem provided it could wait until the end of the summer."

"Which the lovely Sansa already assured you it can," Klaus pointed out, sipping his drink as he studied his older brother.

"Indeed," Elijah murmured, his eyes on his own drink.

"Perhaps it's time you do something for yourself, brother," Klaus said softly. "I'm quite capable of a few evenings on my own and in point of fact I may do some traveling myself. There are places I'd like to see, things I'd like to paint. This could be the start of something new for both of us."

"To new beginnings then," Elijah said lightly, offering up his glass in a toast.

"New beginnings," Klaus echoed, clinking his glass against Elijah's and meeting his eyes once the toast was complete, some silent communication passing between them and abruptly Elijah pulled his little brother into a hug, pleased when Klaus not only allowed it without protest but also hugged him back.

New beginnings.

- **End**.


End file.
